NCIS: LA - Ambush - German
by Bendragon
Summary: Was Shane Brennan uns verschwieg ...


Harriett hatte den Anruf immer gefürchtet. Sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell kam, nach ein paar Monaten zusammen mit G.

Es war 4.15 Uhr und er kam auf ihrem Handy, das auf ihrem Nachttisch lag.

' Sam's calling' leuchtete die Schrift in der langsam aufkommenden Helligkeit in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Hastig riss sie es an ihr Ohr während sie sich aufrappelte, meldete sich atemlos.

„Ja, Sam?"

„Harriett, mach' Dir keine Sorgen, G geht es fast gut!" meinte Sam am anderen Ende rasch.

Dennoch fühlte Harriett sich augenblicklich alarmiert.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie saß aufrecht auf der Matratze, ihr war kalt, sie zitterte, spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals rasen.

„Er hat nur Kopfschmerzen, hat einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen!" meinte Sam zu ihr.

„Er will nicht selbst fahren, deshalb wäre es schön, wenn Du ihn abholen würdest!"

„Natürlich, ich mach' mich sofort auf den Weg!" gab Harriett zurück.

Sie unterbrach das Gespräch, rutschte aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Ihr ging durch den Kopf, ob Sam sie wohl angelogen hatte. Wenn es so harmlos war, warum hatte G sie dann nicht selbst angerufen? Wenn es wirklich nur so eine Lappalie war, hätte er doch sicher keine Probleme, ihr dies gegenüber selbst einzugestehen! Mittlerweile hatte er es schon das eine und andere Mal geschafft, ihr Schwächen einzugestehen!

Schnell trank sie einen Schluck Saft, kaute noch an einem Keks während sie Tasche und Autoschlüssel nahm und die Wohnung verließ.

Der Weg zum Hauptquartier des NCIS nahm eine Zeit von ungefähr dreißig Minuten in Anspruch, jetzt, vor Beginn des Berufsverkehrs eher etwas weniger.

Sie hatte G zwei Tage lang nicht gesehen. Er hatte ihr bloss gesagt, er habe einen Einsatz. Sie bemühte sich, das nicht zu hinterfragen. Es hinzunehmen und ihm liebe Worte zukommen zu lassen wenn er sich zwischendurch meldete.

Alles andere war zwecklos.

Sie verfügte nicht über den Zugangscode zum Hauptquartier. Sie hatte auch keine Parkkarte mehr für das Gesundheitszentrum nebenan, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie absolut keine Lust hatte, im Halbdunkeln über das Gelände zu tappen bis zur Verbindungstür in der Mauer.

Also zückte sie, nachdem sie jetzt, nach der scheinbar endlosen Fahrt, kurz davor war, vor Angst um G durchzudrehen, ihr Handy, als sie in der Auffahrt stand, und rief Sam an.

Er meldete sich nach zweimaligem Klingeln.

„Harriett! Alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Stimme klang, wie meistens, ruhig.

„Ich stehe bei euch in der Einfahrt und weiß nicht, wie ich hereinkommen soll!" Harriett hingegen konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme weinerlich klang. Sie wollte das nicht, doch die Ungewißheit zerrte an ihren Nerven, viel zu viel die viel zu

lange Fahrt über. Sie hatte bisher immer gedacht, sie würde besser mit so etwas umgehen zu können.

Am anderen Ende hörte sie Sam lachen.

Das beruhigte sie augenblicklich.

So hätte er sich nicht angehört wenn es G wirklich schlecht ging.

Sofort fühlte sie sich besser!

„Ich mach' Dir auf!" hörte sie ihn antworten. Und dann, zu jemandem im Hintergrund: „Harriett ist da!"

Dieser Jemand war wahrscheinlich G.

Harriett spürte, wie ihr ein zweiter Stein vom Herzen fiel. Vor Erleichterung rutschte fast ihr Fuß vom Gaspedal, sie schaffte es kaum, in den Hof zu fahren nachdem das große braune Tor sich vor ihr geöffnet hatte. Gerade stellte sie den Motor ab als sich die Holztür des Hauses öffnete und G in den Hof trat.

Jetzt war Harriett endgültig beruhigt.

Doch das Dumme war, dass ihr Körper das nicht so schnell umsetzen konnte, er eher mit einem Schaudern reagierte und sie wieder zittern ließ. So konnte sie G nicht entgegen treten.

Während sie den Sicherheitsgurt löste öffnete G von außen schon die Wagentür.

„Hallo."

Harriett versuchte, ihre Stimme, ruhig, möglichst unbekümmert zu halten während sie langsam ausstieg.

Sie war ein wenig verunsichert wie sie sich hier, an seinem Arbeitsplatz, unter Beobachtung, ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Alles gut? Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen seit Sam angerufen hat!"

G lächelte.

Selbst jetzt im Halbdunkeln hier konnte sie sehen, dass er ziemlich blass war. Er wirkte erschöpft, mitgenommen. In seinem Gesicht waren kleine Kratzer.

„Komm!"

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und umfaßte mit der Hand ihren Arm, zog sie zu sich. Er ließ seinen Arm um ihre Schultern rutschen, beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinab und küsste sie, Harriett legte ihren Arm um seine Taille und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Unterschwellig registrierte sie, wie vorsichtig sich G bewegte. Seine Lippen waren kühl.

„Du zitterst!" meinte er zu ihr und sah sie an. Seine Augen waren klar, aber klein und sein Blick müde.

„Ich hab' mich falsch angezogen, dachte, es wäre wärmer!" antwortete sie ihm rasch, streichelte mit der Hand über seine Seite.

„Was ist Dir passiert?"

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Hab' 'nen Schlag an den Kopf bekommen, nicht so wichtig!" gab G zurück. Harriett merkte ihm nur zu deutlich an, dass es für ihn keineswegs so leichthin war, wie er es ihr gegenüber darzustellen versuchte. Dennoch versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Hast Du eine Beule? Darf ich es 'mal sehen?" versuchte sie es so unverbindlich wie möglich und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht nach seinem Kopf zu tasten. G senkte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Oben in seinen kurzen Haaren war eine längliche blutverkrustete Wunde, vielleicht zwei, drei Zentimeter lang.

„Alles klar!"

Harriett konnte sich das ansehen, sie war Arzthelferin.

„Warst Du bewußtlos?"

„Sam sagt, ein paar Minuten."

Harriett sah G aufmerksam an. Sie bemühte sich, sich ihre Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hast Du Dich übergeben?"

„Zwei Mal."

Sie nickte. Streichelte mit der Hand sanft über seine Brust.

„Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus fahren?"

„Nein!" gab G sofort zurück.

Harriett nickte. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Dann lass' uns Deine Sachen holen und nach Hause fahren, hm?"

„Danke." meinte G und küsste sie rasch. Dann zog er sie sanft mit ins Gebäude.

Harriett war noch nicht fertig mit ihren guten Ratschlägen, ihren Befürchtungen ihm gegenüber. Aber sie verbiss es sich erstmal, im Moment hätte sie ihn eh nicht erreicht damit!

So folgte sie ihm ins Gebäude.

Es schienen noch keine weiteren Angestellten hier. Nur Sam saß in dem Sessel neben der Couch in der Sitzecke und las Zeitung. Als er sie sah stand er sofort auf.

„Hallo Harriett!"

„Hallo Sam! Danke, dass Du angerufen hast!"

„Sehr gerne, kein Thema!" Sam kam zu ihr und begrüßte sie mit einer sachten Umarmung, die Harriett gerne erwiderte.

Auch er wirkte erschöpft und müde.

Sie mochte Sam.

Er war authentisch und loyal, G gegenüber, unvoreingenommen. Das war nicht immer leicht!

Harriett beobachtete, wie G vorsichtig seine Tasche vom Boden nahm und damit nun zu ihr kam.

„Bis morgen, Sam!"

„Bis morgen, G, gute Besserung!" gab Sam zurück.

„Bye, Sam!" meinte Harriett und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Danke nochmal!"

„Keine Ursache, Harriett! Sorg' dafür, dass er sich ausruht!" gab Sam zurück, mit einer kleinen, raschen Kopfbewegung zu G.

„Ruf' mich an, wenn etwas ist!"

„Danke! Das ist nett von Dir!"

Sie nickte Sam rasch zu, folgte dann G in den Flur und hinaus in den Innenhof.

G ging wortlos zur Beifahrerseite ihres Wagens, öffnete die Tür und stieg ein nachdem er seine Tasche mit verhaltenen Bewegungen auf den Rücksitz geschoben hatte.

Harriett schluckte leicht.

Das hatte er noch nie gemacht! Er hatte sie zwar zum Fahren hergebeten, doch sie hatte bis gerade eben geglaubt, dass er es sich doch anders überlegen würde. Sie stritten nie ums Fahren, denn das war immer Gs Aufgabe, Harriett überließ es ihm nur zu gerne. Dass er es ihr heute so einfach überließ sprach dafür, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging wie er ihr eigentlich Glauben machen wollte!

Harriett stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, schloss die Tür, schnallte sich an. Bevor sie den Motor startete sah sie zu G.

Er wirkte etwas zusammengesunken auf dem Beifahrersitz, hatte die Augen leicht geschlossen, den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze zurückgelehnt. Seine Rechte ruhte auf seinem Oberkörper in der Magengegend.

„Hat sonst alles gut geklappt, G?" erkundigte sie sich bei ihm während sie den Motor startete, den Wagen sacht zurücksetzte.

G warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Seine Augen waren klein.

„Ja. Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte.

„Ward ihr weit weg?"

„Nein, nicht allzu sehr!"

Ihre Unterhaltungen muteten für Außenstehende sicher manchmal merkwürdig an. Aber sie schaffte es nicht, seine Arbeit völlig auszublenden, zu ignorieren. Es gehörte sich für sie, dass sie daran Anteil nahm, wenn eben auch in sehr eingeschränkter Art und Weise.

Der jetzt langsam aufkommende Verkehr verlängerte den Heimweg um lange Minuten. Harriett warf besorgte Blicke zu G auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er wirkte angespannt. In der Dämmerung konnte sie sehen, wie bleich sein Gesicht war, wie verkrampft seine Haltung. Insgeheim atmete sie auf, als sie ihre Wohnung erreichten, sie den Wagen in einer Parklücke vor dem Haus abgestellte hatte. Sie hörte auch G tief, angestrengt ausatmen.

„Autofahren mit Kopfschmerzen ist nicht schön, hm?" meinte sie mitfühlend zu ihm und ließ ihre Hand über sein Bein streichen, sah ihn an.

„Geht schon!" quetschte G zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, löste den Sicherheitsgurt, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Harriett sah, wie er erst einen längeren Moment an der Tür stehen blieb, einen Arm auf dem Rahmen ausgestreckt, den anderen auf dem Dach, bevor er sich schließlich in den Wagen bückte und seine Tasche herausnahm.

Sie war in der Zeit um den Wagen herum, aktivierte die Zentralverriegelung und kramte, während sie zur Haustür gingen, ihren Haustürschlüssel hervor.

Ihre Wohnung lag im dritten Stock.

G ließ in dem kleinen Flur seine Tasche auf den Boden gleiten und suchte ihren Blick.

„Ich geh' duschen und dann leg' ich mich etwas hin!"

Harriett schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Finde ich gut! Paß' auf, dass nicht zuviel Wasser in die Wunde kommt! Darf ich im Hellen gleich 'mal eben drauf gucken?"

„Natürlich, Kalinka. Komm doch mit!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit nach nebenan, wollte mit ihr ins Bad, doch schon im Schlafzimmer verhielt Harriett ihren Schritt.

„Warte bitte! Lass' uns hier ans Fenster gehen!"

Sie wies auf die kleine gepolsterte Bank davor.

„Setz' Dich da doch 'mal bitte hin!"

G nahm auf der Bank vor dem Fenster Platz. Harriett trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Rechte sanft an seine rechte Kopfseite.

„Ich gucke nur! Ich bin ganz vorsichtig, Habibi, tut nicht weh!"

Dennoch spürte sie, wie G sich verkrampfte. Behutsam streichelte sie mit der Hand über seine kratzige Wange während sie die Wunde betrachtete. Sie war leicht gewinkelt, Harriett vermochte nicht zu sagen, mit was für einem Gegenstand der Schlag wohl ausgeführt worden war. Zum Glück schien sie nicht sehr tief, doch für Gs Beschwerden reichte sie aus.

„Gut. Geh' duschen und dann legst Du Dich etwas hin, ja?"

Sie spürte, wie G zu ihrer Hand griff, sie an seine Lippen zog und einen langen Kuss darauf drückte.

„Danke, Kalinka."

Er stand auf, beugte sich zu ihr herüber, drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er ins Badezimmer ging.

„Hast Du schmutzige Wäsche?" rief sie ihm nach.

„Ich würde so gerne eine Maschine voll kriegen!"

„In meiner Tasche!" rief G zurück.

„Danke!"

Harriett ging nicht an seine Tasche. Sie mochte es auch nicht, wenn man an ihre Sachen ging, in diesem Fall waren sie beide kleine Geheimniskrämer. Es war nicht so, als wüsste sie nicht, was sich in Gs Segeltuchtasche mit dem verblichenen aufgedruckten 'Callen, G` befand. Manchmal wunderte sie sich nur, wo er sie her hatte. So weit sie wusste, war er nie beim Militär gewesen. Aber wenn jemand wie G ständig auf Militär-Basen unterwegs war!

Sie hörte, wie das Wasser der Dusche angestellt wurde. Also ging sie in die Küche und schaltete den Fernseher an, setzte Kaffee auf. Ihr Zeitgefühl war total durcheinander.

Es war meist sonst eher abends, dass sie mit G zusammen hier war, vormittags war es selten, außer manchmal an Wochenenden.

Während sie sich ein Müsli machte kam in den Nachrichten eine Meldung, dass in der Nähe der Stadt in einem Waldstück eine Milizgruppe ausgehoben worden war, bei der auch beim Militär gestohlene Waffen sicher gestellt worden waren. Harriett fragte sich, ob G wohl daran beteiligt gewesen war, oder eher an dem Gasunglück in einem Wohnhaus in Sylmar, bei dem ein Mann aus dem Sudan ums Leben gekommen war, der im Verdacht gestanden hatte, amerikanische Jugendliche für Terroranschläge gegen ihr eigenes Land anzuwerben.

Während sie an ihren Frühstücksflocken kaute hörte sie, wie das Wasser der Dusche abgestellt wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, auch nach dem Kaffee nicht richtig wach zu sein. Und eigentlich sprach ja auch nichts dagegen, sich noch etwas hinzulegen. Der Staat Kalifornien würde es ihr sicher nicht übel nehmen, wenn sie heute blau machte um sich um einen seiner Agenten zu kümmern, der heute Nacht einmal mehr eine wichtige Arbeit zu erledigt haben schien, wohl wieder unter Einsatz seines Lebens.

Also rief sie im Büro der Rechtsmedizin in der Personalabteilung an und meldete sich krank.

Dann schaltete sie Kaffeemaschine, Fernseher aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Das Rollo war vorgezogen und tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes apricotfarbenes Licht

G lag im Bett, auf der linken, seiner, Seite, allerdings in ganz untypischer Haltung für ihn. Lag er sonst eher auf dem Rücken, einen oder beide Arme ausgestreckt, immer sehr viel Platz fordernd, so schlief er diesmal fast zusammengekrümmt, nahezu in Embryo-Haltung.

Ob das etwas mit seinem Einsatz zu tun hatte? Mit seiner Verletzung?

Sein Mobiltelefon lag auf dem Nachttisch. Harriett mochte es dort nicht. Sie wollte, dass er möglichst ungestört schlief, und nach so einem Einsatz erst recht. Am Liebsten hätte sie es ins Wohnzimmer gelegt, doch sie traute sich nicht.

G stöhnte leise im Schlaf.

"Mali ... cormoara meu ... "

Er krauste leicht die Nase. Lag dann wieder still.

Harriett verharrte für einen langen Moment am Fußende des Bettes.

G sprach oft im Schlaf. Meist in einer fremden Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Oft schreckte er auch hoch, wie aus einem schlechten Traum, oder er zuckte mit Armen oder Beinen. Sie vermutete, dass das davon kam, dass er das Attentat auf sich noch nicht verarbeitet hatte! Nicht darüber sprechen wollte! Darüber und über andere Dinge!

Sie rutschte auf ihre Matratzenhälfte rechts, vorsichtig, um G nicht zu wecken.

Es geschah selten, dass sie tagsüber mit ihm im Bett lag.

Hier, in der neuen Wohnung, hatte es das noch gar nicht gegeben.

Es war ungewohnt, ungewohnt von den Lichtverhältnissen, ungewohnt vom Zeitgefühl, ungewohnt nachdem sie zwei Nächte ohne ihn hatte verbringen müssen.

Achtsam rutschte sie auf der Matratze noch ein wenig zu G herüber, beobachtete ihn in seinem Schlaf.

Er wirkte nicht mal ruhend, seine Gesichtszüge schienen selbst jetzt noch angespannt. Noch immer waren ganz kleine Kratzer in seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Seine rechte Hand, die auf der Matratze lag, hatte sich leicht zur Faust geballt. Selbst hier im gedämpften Licht hoben sich seine dunklen Barthaare deutlich von seiner blassen Haut ab. Seine langen Wimpern zitterten leicht. Noch immer waren seine geröteten Augen zu erkennen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich ganz langsam. Sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging, und seine Haut roch nach seinem Duschgel.

Harriett schloss die Augen. Versuchte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, abzuschalten.

"Mali!"

Sie erschreckte um so mehr als G ganz unvermittelt auf der Matratze neben ihr hoch schoss, nach Luft schnappte

"G!"

Obwohl sie sich fast zu Tode erschrocken hatte, ihr Herz raste und sie zitterte, rutschte sie - nicht das erste Mal in so einer Situation - zu G herüber, legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Du hast bestimmt schlecht geträumt! Habibi, alles in Ordnung!"

G keuchte.

Der Blick seiner blauen Augen irrte sekundenlang desorientiert über ihr Gesicht, dann schien er langsam in die Realität zu finden. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein verschwitztes Gesicht. Harriett spürte an ihrem Arm, wie Gs Schultern nach unten sanken, er sich langsam entspannte.

"Ich ... ich hab' geträumt."

Harriett rutschte noch etwas näher an ihn heran, legte auch ihren anderen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn ein wenig an sich.

Sie suchte seinen Blick.

"Kann schon 'mal passieren nach so einem aufregenden Einsatz, hm?"

G sah sie an.

Sein Blick wurde sekundenlang misstrauisch, so, als wisse sie mehr, was sie gar nicht wissen durfte.

"Ich weiß 'mal wieder gar nichts!" versicherte sie ihm rasch.

"Aber mir reicht's, was ich Dir ansehe!"

Gs Lächeln zu ihr war klein.

Er zog sie an sich, legte beide Arme um sie und küsste sie. Seine Lippen waren kühl, trocken. Harriett spürte das leichte Beben seines Körpers.

Sie löste ihre Lippen von den seinen, legte ihre Hand sacht an seine Wange, sah ihn an.

"G?"

"Ja?"

Er sah sie an, wirkte noch immer durcheinander.

Harriett suchte nach Worten. Doch diesmal wollte sie es hinter sich bringen.

"Wenn Du schläfst ... manchmal ... öfter ... nennst Du einen Namen. Mali. Ich nehme an, dass das ein Name ist. Und Du sagst so etwa wie ' cormoara meu'. Darf ich fragen, was das bedeutet? Ist Mali ein Name?"

G wich ihrem Blick sofort aus. Er wandte sogar den Kopf ab, unterbrach ihre Berührung. Harriett ließ ihre Hand sinken. Sie wusste sofort, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

G atmete tief aus. Dann räusperte er sich.

"Entschuldige! Ich hol' mir eben 'was zu trinken!"

Er küsste sie rasch auf die Wange und rutschte dann aus dem Bett, Harriett vermutete, als er das Schlafzimmer verließ, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Er wollte nicht reden!

Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen kam er nach einigen langen Momenten mit einem Glas Mineralwasser zurück. Harriett registrierte, dass seine Bewegungen noch immer vorsichtig, achtsam waren. Er war noch immer ziemlich blass. Auch als er jetzt wieder ihr gegenüber zurück auf die Matratze rutschte geschah es langsam. Er trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas bevor er es auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett schob.

Harriett sah ihn an.

G streckte seine Rechte zu ihr aus, umfasste mit der Hand ihr Handgelenk und zog sie sanft zu sich. Er ließ seinen linken Arm um ihre Schultern rutschen, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor und küsste sie. Dann drückte er sie an sich. Harriett spürte, wie er den Kopf an ihren lehnte.

"Ich habe Malgorzatta ... Mali ... während meiner Arbeit kennen gelernt ... sie war verheiratet, mit einem Botschafter. Ich habe mich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt. Sie war wundervoll. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen, ein paar lange Wochenenden, und ich hätte sie gerne geheiratet. Sie war auch bereit, ihre Ehe zu beenden, wir hatten das schon geplant. Wir waren verabredet an dem Abend, als ich angeschossen wurde. Wir wollten weiter Pläne machen für ihre Scheidung und unser Leben danach. Ich habe sie nie wiedergesehen! Sam hat mir erzählt, dass sie bei mir im Krankenhaus war. Die erste Nacht. Er hat sie am Morgen nach Hause geschickt, damit sie sich etwas ausruht. Ihr Mann hat sie in der Botschaft erschossen als sie dort ankam! Ich weiß nicht, ob er das mit uns herausgefunden hatte!"

Seine Stimme zitterte bei den letzten Sätzen, Harriett spürte das leichte Beben seines Körpers deutlicher. Und wie er sie etwas fester an sich drückte.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand über seine Schulter streichen.

"Das tut mir leid, Habibi!"

Sie konnte bloß flüstern.

Gs Atmen war schwer gegen ihren Oberkörper. Er wandte den Kopf, sah sie an. Harriett legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, spürte den leichten Schweißfilm an seiner Haut. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.

"Mali hatte wunderschöne Augen." fuhr G halblaut fort.

"So wie Du! Das ist mir aufgefallen, als ich Dich das erste Mal gesehen habe! Und dass Du so unglaublich geduldig mit mir warst, als ich bei euch war. Du weißt, dass ich Nadeln hasse. Ich bin da sicher nicht einfach! Und ich war bestimmt auch schrecklich bei unseren ersten Dates. Ich habe da absolut keine Übung! Ich habe immer nur gehört, was bei Kensi schief gelaufen ist!"

Harriett ließ ihren Blick langsam über sein Gesicht wandern.

Es rührte sie unglaublich, was er da im Moment von sich preis gab.

"Es waren wunderschöne Dates mit Dir!" gab sie halblaut zurück, streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Haut.

"Ich bin da nicht der Meinung, man sollte nach Schema vorgehen, so von wegen das und das sollte beim ersten Date passieren, das beim Zweiten und das beim Dritten! Außerdem warst Du im Vorteil, Du musstest mich nicht mehr überzeugen! Ich fand Dich hinreißend seit Du beim ersten Mal so schüchtern zum Blutabnehmen zu uns gekommen bist!"

Gs Auflachen war klein, aber ehrlich amüsiert.

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Du schaffst es immer, alles so leicht, so unbeschwert scheinen zu lassen! Ich komme mir vor wie der größte Dussel weil ich so eine Angst vor Nadeln habe und Du meinst bloß: Alles nicht so schlimm, finde ich toll, kann passieren! Das ist unglaublich! Sam ist auch immer so positiv eingestellt!"

"Du scheinst leider ziemlich viel schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben!" gab Harriett sanft zurück. Sie küsste ihn erneut, sanft, nachdrücklich.

"So etwas prägt einen! Da kann man nichts zu! Das sucht sich keiner aus! Aber trotz der offenbar widrigen Umstände bist Du ein sehr guter Mensch geworden, G! Ein sehr Liebenswerter!"

"Ich bin unglaublich froh, dass ich Dich bei mir haben darf, Kalinka!" flüsterte G halblaut. Er streichelte mit den Lippen über ihre Wange.

Harriett hielt still. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken von einem Vergleich mit dieser Mali fern zu halten! War sie ihr wohl ähnlich? Sie wusste, dass Männer ein gewisses "Beuteschema" hatten, meist immer einen bestimmten Frauentyp bevorzugten. War es bei G auch so? Wie ähnlich war sie Mali? Sah er sie in ihr wenn er sie ansah?

Behutsam ließ sie ihre Hand über seinen Kopf, seine kurzen Haare streicheln.

"G?"

"Ja?"

Gs Lippen streichelten noch immer über ihre Wange, seine Fingerkuppen sacht über ihren Hals.

"Du hast sie sehr geliebt, hm?"

"Ich war bereit, mein Leben mit ihr zu teilen und sie was es auch." gab G zurück, halblaut.

"Selbst Tracy, meine Ex-Frau ... "

"Du warst verheiratet?"

Es traf sie so unvorbereitet, dass sie regelrecht zusammenzuckte, ein Stückchen von ihm wegrückte ohne es eigentlich recht zu wollen. Das Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme hörte sich selbst für sie grenzenlos an.

Und sie konnte es nicht 'mal erklären.

Es schien die Situation zu sein, die sie immer gefürchtet hatte, Dinge über ihn zu erfahren, mit denen sie gut umgehen musste.

"Ja...?" G sah sie verwundert an.

"Nicht lange, ein paar Monate ... " er brach ab, sah sie an.

Harriett spürte seinen Blick aufmerksam über ihr Gesicht wandern. Natürlich kannte er sie längst gut genug, so dass sie es nicht vor ihm verbergen konnte.

"Warum erstaunt Dich das so?"

"Weil ... es so überraschend kommt!"

Rasch rückte sie wieder etwas näher zu ihm. Streichelte mit der Hand über seine Brust.

"Ich weiß nicht viel von Dir, G. Du hast mir heute schon eine Menge erzählt, das ist schön und ich danke Dir dafür! Aber das kam jetzt etwas ... unerwartet."

"Ich hätte es Dir vielleicht eher erzählen sollen!" meinte G, wandte für einen Moment den Kopf beiseite.

"Aber es erschien mir nicht wichtig! Tracy und ich haben geheiratet als wir beide auf einem Undercover-Job waren, als Ehepaar. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob die Ehe überhaupt gültig war! Auf jeden Fall ... wir sind ziemlich schnell wieder geschieden worden ... aber ich hätte es geliebt, wenn Mali meine Frau geworden wäre!"

Harriett musste schlucken.

Es tat weh, zuzuhören. Doch für G schien es gut zu sein, über all dies zu sprechen.

"Es hört sich sehr tragisch an wie Du sie verloren hast!"

"Ich lag im Krankenhaus." fuhr G nach einer langen Weile fort.

"Als es mir besser ging habe ich mich gewundert, warum Mali mich nicht besuchen kam. Wir hatten immer irgendwie Kontakt zueinander, auch wenn wir uns nicht gesehen haben. So habe ich gar nicht verstanden, warum sie nicht kam. Sam hat für mich herausgefunden ... dass sie tot ist. Wie es dazu kam!"

"Tut mir leid."

Für Sekunden sah sie das Glitzern in Gs blauen Augen.

Er schluckte schwer.

Dann küsste er sie auf die Wange.

"Und dann komme ich um mich wieder dienstfähig schreiben zu lassen und treffe auf eine Frau mit wunderschönen Augen, die nicht nur unglaublich geduldig ist mit meiner Angst vor Nadeln, sondern auch bei meinen Katastrophen-Dates, und trotzdem noch immer mit mir zusammen ist. Und darüber bin ich sehr froh! Danke, Kalinka!"

Harriett musste lächeln.

Sie ließ ihre Hand weiter sacht über seinen Rücken streicheln.

An ihren Fingerspitzen spürte sie, wie klamm der Stoff seines Shirts war weil er schwitzte.

"Und ich stehe das nichtsahnend im Behandlungsraum als dieser Bundesagent hereinkommt, von dem alle wissen, dass er eine unheimliche Angst vor Spritze hat, aber auch alle wissen, warum, weil er wochenlang im Krankenhaus gelegen hat nachdem er niedergeschossen worden war. Und ich bin unheimlich nervös weil ich ihm auf gar keinen Fall weh tun möchte und weil ich ihn ganz toll finde!"

G lachte leise, ein bisschen verlegen.

Er legte beide Hände sacht an ihre Wangen und küsste sie, lange, hingebungsvoll.

Harriett legte ihre beiden Hände auf seine.

"Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Du mir bereits zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hast!"

Sie beließ ihr Gesicht dem seinen ganz nah, sprach gegen seine Lippen, sah ihn an.

Spürte, wie sich Gs Lippen an ihren zu einem ganz kleinen Lächeln verzogen.

"Ich habe bereits zwei Frauen eines gewaltsamen Todes verloren. Ich kann das bei Dir nicht auch zulassen! Ich möchte Dich behalten!"

"Zwei, G?"

Harriett musste schlucken.

Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken hinab streichen.

Ihre Finger rutschten auf einen Streifen freie Haut zwischen Saum seines Shirts und dem Bund seiner Shorts. Ganz leicht ließ sie sie unter den Stoff streicheln, über seine warme Haut.

"Du meinst ... außer Mali war da noch jemand?"

"Ja." Gs Antwort war leise, abgelenkt, Harriett spürte, wie er ihre Zärtlichkeiten genoss, er sich schwer gegen sie lehnte.

"Magst Du mir erzählen, wer es war und was passiert ist?"

Sie ließ ihre Lippen leicht über seine kratzige Wange streicheln.

G gab ein leises wohliges Raunen von sich.

"Später. Ich würde es jetzt erst schön finden wenn Du noch ein bisschen so weitermachen würdest!"

Harriett musste lächeln.

Sie schob auch ihre andere Hand unter sein Shirt.

"Möchtest Du mich deshalb behalten? Danke übrigens dafür."

"Nicht nur dafür."

G ließ seine Fingerspitzen sehr behutsam, sehr sanft durch ihre Haare, über ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern streichen.

"Es gibt viele Gründe, Kalinka. Ich kann sie Dir später aufzählen."

"Mh, mh."

Harriett sah ihn aufmerksam an um zu ergründen, ob er ihr ausweichen wollte. Doch G war eigentlich immer ehrlich zu ihr.

Er hatte die Augen ein wenig geschlossen und genoss ihre Zärtlichkeiten offensichtlich. Sein Körper gegen ihren war warm, schwer. Sein Atem streichelte ihre Wange.

"Was macht Dein Kopf, G?"

"Besser." raunte G leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, sie anzusehen.

"Mir ist nur noch ein bisschen schwindelig. Aber was Du da machst .. ist angenehm."

"Dann mache ich am Besten noch ein bisschen weiter." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Oder vielleicht fällst mir ja noch etwas anderes ein?"

G lachte leise.

Er wandte den Kopf und küsste sie, Harriett fühlte seine Hand an ihrer Schulter streicheln, seine Finger zu den Trägern ihres Tops.

G ließ seine Lippen seinen Fingern folgen, langsam, zärtlich, ab und zu stupste seine Zungenspitze gegen ihre Haut und sein Bart kratzte hinterher.

"Vorsichtig wenn Dir noch schwindelig ist!" flüsterte Harriett als sie Gs Lippen immer weiter hinabstreicheln spürte.

Sie griff mit beiden Händen zum Saum seines Shirts und zog den Stoff sacht seinen Rücken hinauf, über seinen Kopf, G schlüpfte bereitwillig mit den Armen hinaus. Harriett ließ es neben das Bett auf den Boden fallen und sah G an.

"Magst Du Dich hinlegen? Vorsichtig?"

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Haut streicheln, die sich ganz glatt, weich anfühlte, während G sich langsam nach hinten gegen die Kissen sinken ließ, er zog sie dabei sanft mit sich, schob die Träger ihres Tops langsam über ihre Schultern.

Harriett beugte den Kopf über seine Brust und platzierte einen behutsamen Kuss unter seinen Adamsapfel, streichelte mit den Lippen leicht Richtung seines Brustbeines, drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Haut, spürte das Kitzeln seiner feinen Brusthärchen.

Sie spürte Gs Hand an ihre Schulter sinken. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Lippen weiterstreichen, bis hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel, konnte merken, dass sein Atem flach, verhalten wurde.

Als sie zu ihm aufsah konnte sie erkennen, dass er die Augen halb geschlossen hatte und ihre Zärtlichkeiten offensichtlich genoss.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Lippen weiter wandern, spielte mit der Zungenspitze ein wenig an seinem Bauchnabel.

G stöhnte leise, wohlig.

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand an ihrer Schulter sich für einen Moment leicht verkrampfte, dann zu ihrem Nacken streichelte.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon auf dem Nachttisch.

Harriett konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

G seufzte leicht.

Er rappelte sich hoch, zog sie mit sich, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich, drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf's Haar während er meinte: " Ich muss da leider 'ran, das ist wichtig!" und dabei mit der Rechten nach dem Telefon langte.

"Natürlich."

Harriett legte beide Arme um seinen Oberkörper und schmiegte sich an ihn während G sich am Telefon meldete.

"Ja ... Du bist noch da? Okay, warte dort auf mich! Ja, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg! Warte dort, ja? Bis gleich!"

Der Unterton seiner Stimme war eindringlich. Er unterbrach das Gespräch, ließ die Hand mit dem Telefon sinken und sah sie an.

"Kommst Du mit, bitte?"

"Wohin?"

Harriett sah ihn aufmerksam an, streichelte mit der Hand über seinen Rücken.

Es musste wichtig für ihn sein wenn er ihre traute Zweisamkeit dafür opfern wollte, aber eigentlich gab es in ihrem Privatleben nichts so Vordringliches!

Wenn es um seine Arbeit ging, so hatte sie das eigentlich nicht zu interessieren!

"Ich möchte, dass Du jemanden kennen lernst! Bitte!" meinte G, beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

"Gut." stimmte Harriett verwundert zu.

G fuhr zum Polizeirevier.

Harriett war noch nie hier gewesen!

G hingegen schien sich hier auszukennen und führte sie durch die Gänge, bis zu einer Art Wartebereich, in dem sich nur wenige Leute befanden, auf Holzbänken an den Wänden saßen.

Der Boden war verschmutzt. Die beiden hohen, verdrahteten Fenster auch. An der Wand gab es ein altmodisches Münztelefon.

Links in der Ecke des Raumes kauerte ein abgerissen aussehender junger Mann vielleicht Anfang, bestenfalls Mitte Zwanzig.

Er trug kaputte Militärklamotten und sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, schmutzig, seine Nase angeschwollen, blau unterlaufen, er war unrasiert, wirkte übernächtigt und erschöpft.

Harriett wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass er von der Bank hochschoss als sein Blick auf G fiel. Rasch machte er die wenigen Schritte zu ihnen, seine dünne Gestalt drückte Verlegenheit aus.

"Hallo!"

"Hallo Jay!" meinte G zu ihm.

"Alles okay?"

Harriett bemerkte seinen aufmerksamen Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Ton seiner Stimme war wachsam.

"Soweit."

"Aber Du kannst gehen?" fragte G weiter.

Jay nickte.

"Ja. Der Staatsanwalt will sich später noch melden bei uns. Und bei euch!"

G nickte.

"Gut! Dann komm` erstmal mit! Hast Du Deine Mutter noch 'mal angerufen?"

Jay senkte verschämt den Blick.

"Ich habe kein Geld! Und sie haben mir nur einen Anruf gewährt!"

"Okay, dann lass' uns los!"

G gab ihm einen auffordernden Klaps an die Schulter.

"Jay, das ist Harriett! Harriett ... " er sah sie an, ein kleines irgendwie bittendes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen.

" ... das ist Jay!"

"Ma'm!"

Jay zog sofort seine Kappe vom Kopf bevor er ihr die Hand reichte, Harriett musste lächeln.

Er sah fürchterlich abgerissen, mitgenommen aus, doch er schien gute Manieren zu haben. Dabei konnte man bei ihr immer Pluspunkte gewinnen, weil es so selten war heutzutage.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

"Harriett, bitte! Was ist mit Deiner Nase? Es sieht aus, als täte das ziemlich weh!"

"Halb so wild!" gab Jay verschämt zurück.

"Lass' uns gehen!" meinte G und schob ihn aus dem Wartebereich.

Harriett warf G einen fragenden Blick zu. Das kleine Lächeln, das er ihr daraufhin schenkte, war ein bisschen nervös.

Sie spürte, dass Jay ihm wichtig war, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

"Vielleicht kann ich gleich noch 'mal ... ich würde gerne bitte meine Mum anrufen! Dass sie mich abholt!"

"Natürlich!" meinte G zu ihm, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu während er schon nach seinem Mobiltelefon griff.

"Aber lass' uns erst einmal hier 'raus!"

Jay telefonierte auf dem Parkplatz.

Harriett beobachtete dabei G. Er stand ein paar Schritte abseits, sein Gesicht war verschlossen, etwas angespannt, und sie versuchte sich zusammenzureimen, wie die Beiden zusammen passten.

Kannten sie sich wohl schon länger oder hatten sie sich erst kürzlich kennen gelernt? Hatte Jay irgend etwas mit Gs letztem Einsatz zu tun?

"Danke."

Jay reichte G das Mobiltelefon zurück. Er hielt seine Kappe noch immer in der Hand, seine Haare waren zerzaust, schmutzig, zu lang.

"Meine ... meine Mum wird in zwei Stunden hier sein und mich abholen!"

G nickte.

"Okay. Dann werden wir die zwei Stunden nutzen um wieder einen vorzeigbaren Menschen aus Dir zu machen! Oder möchtest Du ihr so entgegen treten?"

Jay sah an sich herunter.

"N ... nein ... ich schätze nicht! Ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus!"

Er sah zu ihr herüber, Harriett fing seinen verlegenen Blick auf als ihre Augen sich trafen.

"Ja, kann man so sagen!" meinte G mit einem kleinen Lachen und schob ihn Richtung seines Wagens.

"Komm!"

Die Verkäuferin im nächsten Herrenbekleidungsgeschäft wirkte erheblich irritiert. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von Jay abwenden während sie für ihn Jeans und einen Sweater heraussuchte.

Jay fühlte sich sichtbar unbehaglich und wusste kaum, wo er hinsehen sollte, vor Verlegenheit, Harriett tat er von Minute zu Minute mehr leid. Er kam ihr beinahe so vor, als habe er Schlimmes durchgemacht.

Sie nahmen die Sachen ohne Anprobe, Jay weigerte sich zu probieren, ob sie passten, und G bezahlte mit einer Kreditkarte. Harriett war längst über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie eine Erklärung für die Sache suchte. Sie nahm es einfach hin.

Ebenso, dass G nach dem Einkauf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung ansteuerte. Oben zeigte er Jay das Bad und bat sie, Kaffee aufzusetzen und ein paar Sandwiches zu machen. Harriett nickte stumm und ging in die Küche.

Normal war G ihre Wohnung, ihr Privatleben heilig.

Außer Sam ein einziges Mal war noch niemand hier gewesen.

G schärfte ihr immer wieder ein, ihre Adresse nur anzugeben wo es unbedingt nötig war, und auch, nicht immer denselben Weg zur Arbeit zu fahren, ihren Heimweg zu variieren, selbst wenn es einen Umweg bedeutete.

Dass er Jay so einfach mit zu ihrem ' Allerheiligsten' führte bestätigte sie nur in der Annahme, wie wichtig ihm die Ganze war.

Harriett hatte gerade die Kaffeemaschine angeschaltet als G in die Küche kam. Vom Bad her war das laufende Wasser der Dusche zu hören.

Es war befremdlich, noch jemanden in der Wohnung zu wissen.

G blieb hinter ihr stehen.

Harriett spürte seine Hand über ihre Schulter streichen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Danke!"

Harriett wandte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn an während sie ihre rechte Hand an seine Seite legte.

Gs Blick lag ruhig auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Das ist Dir wichtig, hm?"

G nickte.

Er wirkte ein bisschen müde.

"Was macht Dein Kopf?"

"Ganz gut."

Er räusperte sich.

"Ich erklär' Dir später, wenn Jay weg ist, alles, was ich kann!"

"Musst Du nicht!"

Sie stemmte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung."

G legte seine Rechte an ihre Wange, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

"Ich liebe Dich."

Harriett sah ihn überrascht an.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das von G hörte. Er hatte es noch nie zu ihr gesagt und gerade auch nach dem Gespräch vom Vormittag hatte sie sich schon damit abgefunden, es nicht so schnell von ihm zu hören.

Doch jetzt musste sie schlucken.

Langsam streichelte sie mit der Hand über seine Seite.

"Ich liebe Dich auch, G. Sehr sogar! Und wenn die Sache für Dich so wichtig ist werden wir sie auch gut erledigen!"

G lächelte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mit einem Mal sehr warm, zärtlich.

"Danke. Du bist wunderbar!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie noch mal, hingebungsvoll.

Es war Harriett, die sanft den Kopf zur Seite wandte.

"So gerne ich jetzt mit Dir hier weitermachen würde, ich möchte jetzt die Sandwiches machen! Jay sah hungrig aus!"

"Okay." gab Jay sanft zurück.

Er half ihr bei der Zubereitung der Brote und als sie fertig waren, der Tisch in der Essecke gedeckt, erschien Jay, frisch geduscht, frisch rasiert, umgezogen, kaum wiederzuerkennen.

Selbst die Wunden in seinem Gesicht sahen -jetzt, wo das Blut abgewaschen war - nicht mehr so schlimm aus, bis auf seine geschwollene Nase.

G lachte als sein Blick auf ihn fiel.

"Komm, setz' Dich, wenigstens sieht Du jetzt wieder wie ein Mensch aus!" meinte er und klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter, schob ihn Richtung des Tisches.

Jay lachte ein bisschen verlegen. Sein Blick glitt über den Tisch.

"Das sieht richtig gut aus!"

"Dann greif` bitte zu und lass' es Dir schmecken!" meinte Harriett auffordernd zu ihm, nah die Warmhaltekanne und goss Kaffee in seine Tasse.

Danach füllte sie Gs und ihre.

"Danke, M ... Harriett!" meinte Jay und griff zu einem Sandwich.

"Gerne. "

Harriett nickte ihm zu. Sie stellte die Kanne ab, nahm am Tisch Platz, sah ihn an.

"Deine Nase sieht aus als täte sie noch weh?"

Jay lächelte ihr verlegen zu während er kaute.

"Ja ... ist aber nicht so schlimm! Wenigstens kann sie noch weh tun!"

Er grinste zu G, der gegenüber am Tisch saß.

G grinste zurück.

Harriett spürte intuitiv, dass die Beiden etwas verband.

Etwas, das sie nicht verstand, weil ihr die Hintergrundinformationen fehlten.

"Willst Du ein Aspirin?" fragte G und trank von seinem Kaffee.

Jay schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist nicht so schlimm!"

Harriett fing Gs Blick auf. Über ihre Tasse hinweg schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihn berührt. Seine Liebeserklärung hing ihr noch immer nach. Doch er saß zu weit weg.

Jay blickte schüchtern in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb an G hängen.

"Danke noch 'mal ..., dass Du mir die Augen geöffnet hast!"

"Nichts zu danken!" gab G zurück.

"Du bist ja quasi noch von alleine darauf gekommen was da lief!"

Es klingelte.

Harriett wollte aufstehen, doch G war schneller.

"Ich geh' schon!"

Er hatte es nicht gerne, wenn sie an die Tür ging, das wusste sie. Lieber kontrollierte er selbst, wer da Einlass begehrte, Harriett konnte gut verstehen, warum er vorsichtig war. Und sie wunderte sich einmal mehr wie weit sein - und auch ihr - Leben durch seinen Beruf eingeschränkt wurde.

"Danke, G!"

Sie sah ihm nach wie er den Raum verließ.

"Wahrscheinlich meine Mum." meinte Jay. Es klang hoffnungsvoll.

"Du hast sie länger nicht gesehen?"

Jay lachte verlegen.

"Bestimmt über ein Jahr nicht ... ich hab' da ziemlichen Mist gebaut!"

Er schlug die Augen nieder.

"Aber Deine Mum ... "

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und G ließ eine kleine einfache Frau, vielleicht Anfang Fünfzig, eintreten.

"Jay ... hach ... "

Ihre Augen richteten sich sofort auf ihn, sie blieb in der Tür stehen, offenbar überwältigt, und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust.

"Mum ... " Jay lächelte verlegen, sah sekundenlang weg, die Frau wieder an, während er dann aufstand, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das rasch zu einem freudigen Grinsen wurde.

Er ging zu der Frau, "Mum!" meinte er noch 'mal, schüchtern, die Frau machte die wenigen restlichen Schritte zu ihm und zog ihn mit einem Aufseufzen in die Arme.

"Ach, Jay!"

Harriett sah zu G.

Sah ihn schwer schlucken. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen. So eben meinte sie, ein Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen zu sehen.

Leise stand sie auf und ging zu ihm.

Solche Szenen, selbst im Fernsehen, setzten ihm immer zu. Erinnerten ihn wohl unweigerlich daran, dass er selbst aus keiner intakten Familie kam, seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt hatte! Neuerdings glaubte sie sogar, auch so etwas wie Scham seinerseits wahr zu nehmen, so als könne er irgend etwas dafür!

Sie blieb neben G stehen, lehnte sich ein wenig an ihn, legte ihre Hand an seine Brust während Jays Mutter in Tränen ausgebrochen war und Jays Stimme sich nicht weit entfernt von einem Schluchzen anhörte.

"Das hast Du gut gemacht!" raunte sie G zu.

Er sah sie an.

Dann legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich.

Harriett schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie sah zu ihm auf.

"Sollen wir die Beiden `mal ein paar Minuten alleine lassen?"

"Gute Idee." stimmte G ihr zu und zog sie sanft mit in die Küche.

Harriett sah ihn hier an.

"Du scheinst da wieder eine Menge richtig gemacht zu haben, Mister Special Agent Callen! Ich bin einmal mehr richtig stolz auf Dich!"

"Warum?"

Gs Lächeln war verlegen, aber auch ein ganz kleines bisschen stolz.

Er wusste schon, was er getan hatte! Das Problem war, sie wusste es nicht! Außer, dass er die Beiden wieder zusammengebracht zu haben schien. Wie auch immer!

"Du hast da wohl eine unheimlich gute Tat vollbracht und die Beiden wieder zusammen gebracht! Sie scheinen sich lange nicht gesehen zu haben!"

"Kam mir auch so vor!" gab G zurück. Er zog sie etwas näher zu sich und küsste sie.

Harriett hätte sich nur zu gerne auf ihn eingelassen. Doch die Beiden im Esszimmer lenkte sie ab.

Für einen langen Moment genoss sie die Wärme von Gs Körper, seine Nähe, sein Atmen gegen ihren Körper.

"Wie geht es Dir?" raunte sie ihm zu, streichelte mit der Hand über seinen Rücken. Durch den Stoff seines dünnen Shirts spürte sie die Wärme seiner Haut.

"Was macht Dein Kopf?"

"Mir geht's gut." gab G zurück.

Harriett spürte, wie er sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich zog.

Wie er sie ganz leicht hin und her wiegte.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ sie herumfahren.

Es war Jay.

"Habt ihr wohl eine Tasse Kaffee für meine Mum?"

In seiner Stimme war noch deutlich zu hören, wie sehr er emotional berührt war. Harriett meinte, das leichte Beben seines Körpers noch deutlich zu sehen.

"Klar." meinte G.

Harriett musste lächeln weil er sie erst noch einen langen Moment an sich gedrückt hielt. Er ließ sie erst los als sie ihre Rechte nach der Kaffeekanne ausstreckte, Jay sich im Türrahmen verlegen abwandte.

"Ich mach' schon!"

G nahm die Kanne und ging nach nebenan, ins Esszimmer, Harriett folgte ihm.

Jays Mutter saß am Tisch.

Ihr Gesicht war verweint, ihre Augen rot, Jay saß neben ihr und hatte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm gelegt.

"Agent Callen!"

Jays Mutter schoss von ihrem Stuhl hoch als G hereinkam, lief zu ihm, blieb bei ihm stehen. griff nach seinem Arm.

"Agent Callen, ich bin so froh, dass Sie Jay gefunden haben! Und ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll für alles, was Sie für ihn getan haben!"

Gs kleines Lächeln war verlegen.

"Setzten Sie sich bitte erstmal und trinken Sie einen Kaffee!"

Er schob sie sacht Richtung des Tisches, Harriett fing den Blick von Gs Mutter auf während sie sich wieder setzte.

"Danke!"

"Sehr gerne geschehen!" gab Harriett zurück obwohl sie kaum etwas dazu beigetragen hatte.

G goss den Kaffee ein.

"Er war über ein Jahr weg von zu Hause!" erzählte Jays Mutter jetzt, mit hörbarem Zittern in der Stimme.

"Er ist verschwunden bei Nacht und Nebel, Agent Callen, ohne ein Wort, ich habe nichts mehr von ihm gehört bis er ... " die Stimme versagte ihr für einen Moment

" ... gestern Abend angerufen hat! Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen! Ich bin so froh, dass Sie es möglich gemacht haben!"

"Gern geschehen!" gab G zurück und brachte die Kanne zurück in die Küche.

Harriett setzte sich an den Tisch.

Jay Mutter wandte sich im Überschwang ihrer Gefühle an sie.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie Kinder haben, Mrs. Callen, aber Jay ist unser einziges Kind! Mein Mann ist vor fünf Jahren verstorben. Jay hat der Vater gefehlt! Wahrscheinlich ist das alles deswegen passiert! Ich mache mir Vorwürfe! Aber ich musste arbeiten, um uns zu ernähren, wir haben nicht viel! Aber Ihr Mann sagte, er könnte ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen! Ich bin ihm so dankbar, Mrs. Callen!"

Harriett sah zu G, der ins Esszimmer gekommen war und die letzten Worte unweigerlich mitbekommen haben musste. Sie sah ihn ein wenig lächeln.

'Mrs. Callen' klang gut in ihre Ohren. Verführerisch.

"Er ist froh, dass er helfen konnte!" versicherte sie Jays Mutter rasch als G nichts sagte.

Gerne hätte sie noch mehr hinzugefügt, doch sie wusste nicht, was! Sie wusste nicht genug.

G nahm neben ihr am Tisch Platz. Harriett spürte seine Hand leicht, zärtlich über ihr Bein streicheln bevor er zu seiner Tasse griff.

Jay wirkte ziemlich eingeschüchtert.

"Aber die Sache ist noch nicht ausgestanden!" meinte G mit einem leisen Mahnen.

"Es wird bestimmt noch einige Gespräche mit der Polizei geben und dem ATF, und wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Staatsanwalt! Ich hoffe, dass es bei der Zusage bleibt, dass er Straffreiheit bekommt! Mein Bericht geht jedenfalls darauf aus und der meines Partners auch!"

"Danke." meinte Jay verlegen.

Seine Mutter nickte ihnen über den Tisch hinweg zu.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde brachen die Beiden auf.

Harriett und G begleiteten sie bis zum Wagen vor dem Haus.

"Ruf' an, wenn 'was ist!" meinte G zu Jay.

Der nickte.

"Danke!"

"Agent Callen, Mrs. Callen, noch 'mal Danke für alles, was Sie für meinen Sohn getan haben!" meinte seine Mutter zu ihnen.

G nickte.

"Gerne." meinte Harriett bloß unbehaglich weil sie kaum etwas getan hatte.

Sie winkten kurz als der Wagen davon fuhr, Harriett sah zu G auf als er beide Arme um sie legte und sie an sich zog, ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare drückte.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streicheln.

"Hast Du gut gemacht!"

G blinzelte ein wenig in der hellen Sonne.

"Meinst Du?"

Harriett nickte.

"Ja. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, um was es ging, und wenn es mich nichts angeht will ich das auch gar nicht wissen, aber wenn Dir zwei Leute so dankbar sind, musst Du 'was ganz richtig gemacht haben! Und ich bin immer noch fürchterlich stolz auf Dich!"

G lächelte.

Er zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie erneut.

"Du hast mich wunderbar unterstützt! Ich danke Dir!"

"Habe ich gerne gemacht!" gab Harriett zurück und sah zu ihm auf.

G hielt sie so fest an sich gedrückt, dass sie sein Atmen gegen ihren Oberkörper spüren konnte. Die Wärme seiner Körpers an ihrem.

"Komm, wir gehen wieder 'rein, hm? Die Sonne ist noch nicht gut für Deinen Kopf!"

G zog sie sacht mit sich Richtung des Hauseinganges.


End file.
